I won't let him have you (Niall Horan one-shot)
by Red Florence
Summary: A Niall Horan one-shot. Niall and you are a couple at a party when Harry Styles suddenly steps in to take you away. How will Niall act? Rate and Review! Enjoy!


**Note: I don't want you guys to see me as someone to make Harry look bad but I needed another boy and since only Harry and Niall are single, I had to choose one of them. Sorry.**

**Just a side story I thought of making for a while when I was in my class. I hope you enjoy and comment what you think about it!**

I won't let him have you.

**SLAM!** "Ah!" I yelled as I was forced against the wall. I looked up to see Harry looking intensely at me when I realized that we weren't in the party room any more. "Why can't I have you?" Harry said with a serious face as he neared his face closer to mines. He had two of his hands pinning my hands against the wall so I won't escape. "Because I'm in love with Niall" I replied slowly as his eyes became dark. He was clearly hurt with what I said. "What does he have that I don't?" he then yelled scaring me as he closed the distance between our bodies. I was about to answer when he suddenly kissed me, it was forceful but he put a lot of meaning to it. I gasped for air as he parted from my lips but just as I was about to say something me mashed his lips against mines. He entered his tongues suddenly between my teeth and my legs became weak. I tried to escape but his iron grip was to strong as I helplessly let Harry kiss me on and on. "No… my first kiss was taken by someone other than Niall…not like this..." I thought in my head as a tears started to form in my eyes. Harry continued to violate my mouth not caring about my struggle to be free under his grip. He started to slowly use one of his hands to hold my wrists and used his other to grip my waist as he kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Harry.. Please stop" I said weakly as I was dazed and trying to keep my mind from blanking out. "No." he said deep and husky. "I won't let him have you" he said slowly as he reached for my back dress zipper. My heart was racing at this moment and fear washed over me... "Niall!" I screamed in my head when suddenly the door slammed open. "Harry! What are you doing here there cal-"Niall said as he came in to see the scene in front of him. His face was shocked as Harry let me go from his grip against the wall and I stayed in place frozen and scared from what was about to happen. "Harry…" Niall said slowly, his eyes full of anger and shock. "What are you doing to Y/N?!" he yelled as he ran to my side and push Harry back from me with force. "Taking Y/N from you." Harry said calmly like what Niall did didn't affect him at all. "She's MY girlfriend!" Niall yelled at him as he got closer to Harry's face. His eyes burning with anger so great that he looked like he would have punched Harry right there and then. "Not for long..." Harry said with a dark tone to his voice and walked past hurt and confused Niall to the door. Before Harry approached the door he took a minute to look at me. His eyes full of pain and jealousy before he exited the door and disappeared. I looked at Niall still against the wall and scared of what Niall was going to say to me. Niall turned around and what I saw was not anger but sadness. He then walked towards me and hugged me, engulfing me with his tallness. "Are you ok?" he said as he looked at me in the face. His blue eyes darkened when he saw my bruised lips from what Harry did to me, " I won't forgive him.." he said and lead me to the chair where I sat and looked up at him. "Niall.." I said weakly as I approached him and hugged him from the back "I'm sorry…" I said as I felt guilty inside, even though I tried so hard to stop Harry it ended up being seen by Niall. "It's not your fault!" Niall yelled as he turned around with his eyes still dark. I flinched as I looked at his face to see that tears where starting to form. "I'm sorry.." he said regretting to have said it like that, "I just.. I just don't want to lose you.." he said as that painful I saw before started to form again. "He even stole your first kiss" he said which made my heart ached with even more guilt. I cup my hands to his cheek to make him look at me and with the height difference I tip toe up so my brown eyes almost touched beautiful blue eyes. "No one and I mean no one is going to take me away from you..." "I love you Niall Horan and only you" I said slowly against his forhead and with those words he closed the distance between our lips. The kiss felt so warm and heart melting; it was gentle and passionate at the same time as our lips morphed against each other's. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss to taste cool pepper mint taste of his lips. Niall suddenly grabbed my hips to guide me to the wall where me and Harry where before , he lifted me up where I wrapped my legs around his waist and his body against mines made everything around me so hot and hazy. The kiss became more and more intense and I took advantage of the situation to run my hands across his soft blonde locks which earned a moan from Niall. He looked start into my eyes and said "He can't do what I can do with you.." so husky and low that it sent chills through my skin, I moan when Niall began to kiss around my neck and ears. "You smell like him Y/N.." he said with his face clearly mad and he suddenly started unzipping my dress "N-niall.. w-wait..what about your party?" I said as I suddenly remembered where we were. " I don't care , I want you" he said against me clearly not giving a damn. When suddenly we heard a knock on the door "Niall are you in there?" a muffled voice said. It scared us both so much that Niall dropped me from our position against the wall and I fell on the floor butt first, "Y-yea, I am. Hold on a second I'm just changing" Niall said quickly as he helped me up. "Don't take too long, you will be needed to sing to our guest tonight" said the muffled voice as his footsteps faded. I zipped my dress up and with my heart beating hard from the scare. "That was close.." I said as I fixed my dress. "Yea" Niall said as he fixed his wrinkled shirt. We both held hands as we walked out of the doors into the beautiful halls leading to the party room both laughing and smiling about the resent scare. _**I would never think of being with someone else other than Niall. Not Ever…**_


End file.
